The Past Is Gone
by Fan5124
Summary: An angsty oneshot about Naruto and Sasuke. Deathfic. yaoi hints, rated for content.


1Title: The Past Is Gone

Rating: R for gore and violence

Warning: This is a death-fic. It's sad and depressing so be prepared. Also it's kinda SasuNaru...sorta.

A/N: I know there are a million and one angst Naruto/Sasuke fics out there so I know this isn't ground breaking material. I just thought I'd try this couple out. I usually don't write NaruSasu so please don't hate on me k?

He was dying. That was the first thing Naruto thought of as the med-nin shook her head woefully. He hadn't meant for this to happen, he had wanted to _do_ something with his life. Of course it was bound to happen sooner than later. He was a shinobi sent on dangerous missions, of course he would die on one of them. He just never thought it would end like this. Not by the hands of his best friend who he had loved so dearly. He felt the pain numb slightly as the medics worked quickly trying to buy a few more moments of his life. There was no hope, his body was fast to heal but not fast enough. He was going to bleed to death and all he could ask himself was why? Not about why he was dying but why didn't he fight back, he was struck down without a second thought. As if the years they had spent together meant nothing. It was really quite a shame now that he thought about it. His dear friend, the man he had looked up to and respected so dearly, was so quick to get rid of him.

There was a burning flash of excruciating pain that raced through his arm. That was a surprise seeing as his arm was no longer attached to his body. Naruto felt panic for the first time since he was struck down. This wasn't right, he was supposed to bring his friend back! He was going to make Sasuke see the error of his ways and come back. He was going to show the Uchiha that revenge didn't have to be everything. He was going to tell the other man that he was _loved._ Unfortunately he didn't get the chance, Sasuke had just attacked so viciously. Naruto had felt his heart die even before the demon, that had once been his friend, rushed at him.

He remembered the look in Sasuke's eyes as he didn't once hesitate. He threw all he had making sure the blonde wouldn't get up. Naruto never knew the hate that rested in the other man's heart was strong enough to kill. He never thought Sasuke had hated him so much as to rip his body and soul apart and then leave him to die.

Naruto looked over to his left. Sakura was shaking badly, blood all over her nice outfit. Naruto felt bad for a moment. He didn't think he'd get the chance to tell her he was sorry. He had failed again at trying to bring Sasuke home. Apparently Sasuke was tired of the effort and decided to stop it once and for all. Naruto blinked as tears dripped down Sakura's face. He wanted to tell her that he tried! He had begged for Sasuke to come back, he had wanted his friend back! Naruto turned as he took a gasping breath, blood spilling from his pale lips. He really was in bad shape. Truthfully, he was surprised the medics were still trying. Actually he was hoping they would stop. It hurt to breathe and in all reality, he didn't want to anymore.

_"Do you really think I would ever want to go back with you. I need to get revenge and all that village did was hold me back. I won't hesitate to kill you this time. Leave Naruto, leave or I will destroy you."_

Naruto's vision began to blur. He wasn't really sure if it was from tears or lack of oxygen.

Sasuke had been so cold and heartless. What had happened to them? They used to love each other. Well maybe it had always been one-sided?

"Naruto." Naruto felt someone touch his cheek gently and tried to smile even with the copper taste trying to choke him.

"I-Iruk...a S-Sen...sei..." Iruka shook his head and looked down at his student. His brave, wonderful student who felt more like a son.

"Shh, don't speak." Naruto blinked slowly as Iruka's face kept twisting in agony. "You...You're going to be ok Naruto..." Naruto saw the tears and knew that his sensei was lying. Of course Naruto didn't want the older man to suffer so he just smiled as well as he could. His muscles were numb but his skin felt stretched around his eyes. All he wanted to do at that moment was sleep. "We'll get some ramen after this ok? I-I'll buy..." Naruto could have sworn he heard a sob from somewhere in the room but that couldn't be possible. Not when so many people hated him or thought him to be annoying. "Naruto..." He was extremely tired now, and cold. He was so cold. Naruto heard a shout and then a low buzz. The noise got louder as his vision began to grey. As he felt a cold, black, blanket of nothingness cover him, all he wished was to apologize once more and to see Sasuke smile like he had when they were young.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura walked back to her place in a daze. Naruto was dead. He had died on the operating table, blood covering every inch of him. He had been so cold to the touch. She had never thought of Naruto dying. He was always around in some for, always annoying and childish. But he was also kind and charming. He had been her best friend whether she would admit it or not, and she had loved him. She felt tears trace down her cheeks as it finally seemed to sink in. Naruto was dead, he was ripped to shreds and then died on a cold metal table. Not exactly the ending she would have expected for him. Not an ending for the future Hokage.

She stopped as she put her hands over her face and sobbed. No, there was no future for Naruto. He would not be Hokage because he was _dead!_ She leaned against a large billboard trying to stop the heaving sobs. What would she do now, her team was gone, one was dead and the other might as well be. Sakura slid to the ground and cried into her knees. Why did this happen, what had changed? She looked up to the sky and wished for an answer; none came.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The cloaked figure moved closer to the monument. In the dead of night no one was around to see him. He reached out slowly and caressed the newly inscribed name. It was cold to the touch, hardly what he remembered when he saw that name. He looked around quickly then slowly leaned forward brushing a light kiss over the name that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He breathed in deeply and began to whisper to the wind.

"Why did you have to come after me...why did you try so hard...why did you love me?..." The only answer was a gust of wind that blew through his hair. He felt the pressure in his chest tighten as he thought back on their lives. That was the first real friend he ever had and he had killed him. The person he loved more than anyone was the person he totally destroyed. "I...I do love you...I..." There were no words that could describe what he felt. All he knew was that when the time came and it was his turn, he deserved something that even the devil he worked for couldn't imagine. Sasuke backed away from the monument slowly, eyes never leaving that one name. "Goodbye..." He was gone in a flash, running back to where he belonged, next to a monster.

All that could be heard with his passing, was the echoing scream of a lost soul.


End file.
